An Unintentional Murder, an Intentional Apology
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Alternate ending to 'Baby Killer', someone with a different perspective on all things wrong and cruel, plays a hand in saving a life that needn't be taken by those that refuse to understand or accept that accidents are known to happen. Check it out.


Creation began on 09-23-13

Creation ended on 10-16-13

Law & Order: Special Victims Unit

An Unintentional Murder, an Intentional Apology

A/N: A large handful of the episodes of _Special Victims Unit_ are good. But one that I thought deserved some change was the episode _Baby Killer_. It bothered me that there were people that couldn't put behind them a crime that was unintentional because of how they grew up, even when the culprit responsible was exonerated of the crime. Here we go.

In the criminal justice system, sexually-based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. And from another dimension, a lone guardian of the innocent that pursues cruelty and greedy attempts to decide the fate of others is there to correct sins that should've never occurred. This is their story.

-x-

"…You can't kill a sister and just walk!" Brother Correction became disgusted by the echoing voice of the boy that killed Elias, even after the boy had been cleared of the charges against him for the unintentional murder of the young girl, Carla Jackson. "You can't kill a sister and just walk!"

"And I can't let this go unresolved properly," he told himself, getting off his throne and walking away from the bus-sized crystal ball that was a shade of red, indicating the color of rage and violence. "Once more, there is a mistake that has been made that requires my attention to correct…and a little boy's soul that hangs between salvation and damnation."

His clothes, which were like those of a Buddhist priest, shifted into those of a pair of blue jeans and a faded, purple shirt, and a pair of spiked wristbands adorned his arms, allowing his borrowed appearance of a young, black man he had grown accustomed to wearing more than any other form so far to fit in with the crowd of people that had some problem with the little boy that accidentally murdered the little girl. And then, he vanished from his universal domain, going to where he was needed…and to save those that needed a second chance to live again.

-x-

Just as T.J., the very twelve-year-old that killed Elias, was being taken away, Detectives Stabler and Benson noticed a young man in jeans and a faded, purple shirt approach the kid and stood in front of him.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" The man asked T.J., making no effort to hide his disgust. "Do you live in the Stone Age or the here and now? He was forgiven for his crime and allowed to go free…and you killed him. You killed him just because he killed a girl by accident."

"You can't kill a sister and just walk," T.J. defended his actions.

"I don't care if the girl was a sister," the man told him. "I don't care if any brothers were shot dead because of an accident. Murder is murder when it's decided upon by the one that wants to kill someone else, whether it's for revenge or some other form of vendetta. You can't walk away from this like the boy was able to. You won't be forgiven."

"It doesn't matter. What I did was justifiable."

"Wrong. Nothing justifies what you did. The boy's actions were justifiable, to a degree, but your actions were just downright, plain-and-simple revenge. Tell me, did you even know the girl?"

"Man, that…"

"Did you know her?!"

T.J. looked down at the ground and answered, "No, I didn't know her."

The man, Brother Correction, then looked at the dead boy on the ground and the world around him froze. Nobody would ever see that his eyes, for a moment, flared with psychedelic colors that were shot at said boy like laser beams. The world around him resumed its course, just in time for the crowd and police to see the impossible take place.

Cough, cough! Elias, as if by an act of God or some other miracle, coughed out blood in his mouth and blinked his eyes.

"Someone, get an ambulance!" Benson gasped.

-x-

"…I can't explain it any other way," went a male doctor to Benson and Stabler, standing outside Elias' room as he rested. "He spontaneously revived. It's been known to happen, but the cases are rare. So rare that they're slim to none on ever occurring."

Once the boy's injuries had been taken care of, the detectives had to drop the murder charge to attempted murder, since Elias was going to be okay. The guy that hassled T.J. disappeared and nobody was sure on where to find him; it was assumed that he was just one of those people that understood that Elias never intended to kill Carla, and showed up just to make the boy see that his attempted murder of Elias wouldn't solve anything…except beget more violence.

"…For a while," went Elias to Benson and Stabler, "I saw nothing but fire. But then, this man showed up. He was dark, but there was light in his eyes. He told me to open my eyes and live again. I asked him who he was, and he said his name was Brother Correction. He…he gave me back my life, said that Hell was no place for someone like me that made a mistake."

-x-

"…Some people are calling it an act of God," went Munch to the rest of SVU, setting the newspaper on his desk. "Looks like Elias' going to live to see old age."

"Too bad I can't say the same for T.J.," Olivia responded; the boy's attempted murderer was sentenced to a juvenile corrections facility until his twenty-first birthday, when he would be eligible for parole. "Why do I get the feeling that I've heard that name, Brother Correction, before?"

"He's an urban myth," Tutuola told them. "An unusual urban myth. Supposedly, he only appears to a select number of people in order to correct mistakes that he feels need to be corrected, such as murders or those that lost their homes or something precious to them."

"Yeah, I think I heard of him. As the myth goes, he's supposed to take on the appearance of an African-American man, but he's not bound by any rules and possessing abilities that border on omnipotence." Munch expressed. "Though, that's the strangest of things that happen anywhere: Why some form of supernatural phenomenon that acts as a benevolent force would come out from the darkness and correct certain mistakes?"

"Well, some people's needs take precedent over others," answered Olivia. "And some people are just more deserving of a second chance at life."

-x-

Returning to his throne, Brother Correction gazed at the crystal ball once more, looking at the dimension he had visited and saw the boy, Elias, once he had returned home to finish his recovery, being allowed to return to school and pursue an education. None of the other kids or teachers hassled him about what happened to Carla, and nobody made a second attempt on his life. Brother Correction was proud of this, and concluded that, much later in the future yet to be written, he would return to that dimension to correct other mistakes.

"If there's one thing I respect about law and order," he told himself, now seeing the Special Victims Unit go to work on another case, "is that the cops that fight the good fight save the people from further harm, and that the criminals pay for their actions. Good luck, Special Victims Unit."

End

A/N: Well, that's it for now. I really enjoy _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit _a lot, and what crushes me about some of the newer episodes is the absence of former characters that have been around for a long time, like Elliot Stabler or John Munch, who's set to retire on the upcoming episode that's bound to be another heart-breaker. Review this, please, and let me know what you think of it. I'm considering writing a few other pieces based off _SVU _with one of the themes being about returns. Peace out!


End file.
